The synthesis of [3-125I],3',5'-triiodo-L-thyronine (inner ring-labeled rT3) of high specific activity ("carrier-free") has ben perfected. The photolysis of thyroxine and thyroxine analogs has been modified to include the synthesis of metabolitis of thyroxine on a large scale.